


Keith has a daddy kink

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, just general gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: Keith has a daddy kink Lance is low key upset, high key daddy





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my senpai

"Baby..." Lance murmured into Keith's hair quietly, threading his fingers through the thick locks. They were curled up in bed, the duvet half folded over their legs so Lance didn't get too warm. Lance was lying on his back, with Keith draped over his chest. Keith had his face burrowed in Lance's neck, letting out little sighs every so often due to Lance's continued stroking of his hair. 

"Mhmm?" Keith hummed in response, the vibrations going from his lips to Lance's neck, giving him a low tingle that made him warm to his toes. 

"You know I appreciate you right?" He asked, lowering one of his hands down to Keith's waist. Keith arched into the touch, bringing his face to the side as to kiss Lance's collarbone.

"It's always nice to hear." Keith mumbled, nuzzling closer.

"And you know I adore you? Like I seriously adore you and everything you do." Lance's tone sounded serious, causing Keith to sit up slightly.

"And I adore you too...is everything okay?"

"Well...no, not really." Lance rubbed his cheekbone absentmindedly, also sitting up and looking away. Keith cocked an eyebrow in concern, bringing one gloved hand up to brush his fingertips along Lance's jawline.

"It's just...we haven't told anyone we're together. And I don't know if the reason you haven't said anything is because you're upset or...a-ashamed of me?" He sped up towards the end, pointedly keeping his gaze directed at the duvet rather than Keith. Keith himself instantly had a 'shit, wait, no' moment, realising that all day today all he'd done was banter with Lance and say he wasn't funny or attractive. Shit.

"What, no! No, no, no." Keith firmly laced his fingers with Lance's, also managing to gently grasp his chin to tilt his eyes up to Keith's. Lance desperately tried to hide the insecurity in his eyes, but Keith somehow always made him reveal everything he was thinking or feeling. It was a gift Lance cursed him for.

"Then...why?" Lance's voice cracked, tears threatening to spill over.

"I didn't realise that you wanted to." Keith admitted, trying his hardest to not curl up in his boyfriend's lap. Lance looked confused for a moment, tilting his head.

"Why wouldn't I? You're really pretty right, like really freaking pretty, and I want to show off to everyone that you're mine." Lance stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. Keith flushed, beginning to bury his face in his hands. Instead of allowing this, Lance grabbed him by his hips and pulled him so he was sat straddling Lance, his legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Lance began winding his arms around Keith's waist, a crooked smile gracing his features.

"You're cute when you're flustered muñeca." Lance drawled, the smugness leaving to let open affection into his smile as Keith looped his arms around Lance's neck. 

"And you're stupid to think I don't want to show you off too." Keith snapped, the venom in his voice not even making an appearance. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Lance muttered, all concerns gone as soon as Keith brought their faces closer to softly kiss him. The kiss started off sweet, with just Keith adding in little butterfly kisses in between breaths. Then Lance took Keith's chin and tilted it to the left slightly, allowing for their mouths to slide together. Taking advantage of this, Keith bit Lance's bottom lip and outright whined when Lance opened his mouth. As they kissed, Lance's fingers tangled into Keith's hair and tugged gently, rougher when Keith mewled in pleasure. Keith decided that there was way too many clothes for this and began pushing at Lance's jacket, begging for him to remove it. When Lance obeyed, Keith kissed him harder, willing for his lips to bruise as he dug his nails into Lance's biceps. Lance was more restrained, simply pulling at Keith's shirt rather than letting himself rip it off.

"D-daddy..." Keith moaned out, his eyes widening as he realised what he just said. Lance dropped the hem of Keith's shirt and stared at him, his swollen lips parted in a mixture of lust and surprise. Keith instantly tried to stand, but was shoved backwards onto the bed with Lance's palms holding him down by his shoulders.

"Say it again." He growled. Keith couldn't help but let out a high-pitched keening sound as he struggled pathetically against him, secretly loving the new dominating position.

"Daddy." Keith coupled this with a bite of his lip, looking up from underneath his lashes. Lance groaned and began nipping at Keith's neck, removing his pants and starting to lick his way down Keith's collarbone. Keith shivered, lapping up the attention happily as he rolled his hips seeking friction from Lance. 

"Fuck-baby..." Lance practically silenced himself as he bit down on Keith's hipbone, evoking a choked noise from Keith as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

"Please, please touch me." Keith begged, bucking his hips up and nearly shouting in frustration when Lance captured the top of his briefs between his teeth. Pulling them down achingly slowly, Lance eyed Keith, taking in the sight of the already wrecked state he was in. 

"I haven't even touched you yet." Lance mock scoffed, shaking his head. Keith blinked for a second and just whimpered in response.

"Such a dirty little slut. You're soaking and all I've done is kiss you." Lance stated contemplatively. 

"Please daddy, I need it." Keith keened in his throat, which rose to a shrill scream when Lance suddenly took the entirety of his length down his throat. Lance hummed appreciatively, bobbing his head and twirling his tongue to make Keith arch his back in ecstasy. Pulling off of him with a "pop", Lance spread his legs and started licking at his inner thighs. Keith opened his legs wider, using his nails to rake lines up and down Lance's back. 

"Tell me if you want to stop." Lance whispered hoarsely, opening the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"I'll fucking kill you if you stop." Keith threatened, looking murderous underneath his bangs. Lance chuckled quietly and coated his fingers, circling Keith's entrance lazily. Keith glared half heartedly at him, which made him sigh and slip in one finger, pushing in and out. Calculating Keith's reactions, he let another finger go in, scissoring them which caused Keith to nearly lift right off of the bed. By the time he pushed in a fourth finger Keith was a mess, but not enough of a wreck for Lance to be satisfied. 

"Please fuck me, daddy please please-" Keith babbled, practically tugging at Lance's shoulders to persuade him.

"Okay, okay baby, you've been good. You're nice and open for me yeah?" Lance managed to say, reluctantly removing his fingers from Keith's warmth. Keith impatiently nodded as Lance rolled the condom on, spreading his legs even wider to accommodate Lance.

"Yes...yes yes yes-" Keith chanted as Lance pushed slowly in, all the way to the hilt. He didn't move for a moment, letting Keith adjust to his length. Once Keith patted his bicep, he began to pull out again, before holding Keith's waist and slamming back in. Keith's eyes rolled back into his head, letting out a shriek as Lance drilled him into the mattress, a fucked out mess of whimpers and moans and the occasional chant of Lance's name along with words in Korean he didn't understand. Lance was no better, simply praising Keith as well as cutting himself off in Spanish.

"I'm close...fuck Lance, I'm close." Keith gritted his teeth, pushing Lance so he was sat on top of him, never once letting his dick out of him. 

"Me-ah!- me too baby." Lance groaned at the new position, lifting Keith up and throwing them against the wall in order to angle himself better. Keith let out a smaller scream, shaking violently as he came between them, splattering Lance's abs with cum. Lance's hips stuttered and his eyelids fluttered and soon he followed after, burying his face in Keith's neck to bite him. There was a sweet silence as they rode out their afterglow, Keith slumping in Lance's arms and kissing everywhere he could reach. Lance chuckled and gently laid Keith on the bed before padding to the bathroom to get a dampened towel to clean them up with. After they were clean they curled up in bed, Keith still kissing all over Lance's neck and jaw.

"Someone's affectionate." Lance remarked.

"I'm sorry I don't say a lot about us. But I do love you." Keith mumbled into Lance's neck, smiling when he felt the hot flush climb up his neck.

"I love you too baby."


End file.
